


Meeting Gotham

by Sora_197



Series: Tim Drake's Pokemon adventure [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gotham, New Friends, Young Stephanie Brown, Young Tim Drake, so much purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_197/pseuds/Sora_197
Summary: He wants to see more of Gotham through his camera lens.He wants to share the beauty he knows Gotham harbors.He wants to show people the hidden beauty that most forget about.





	Meeting Gotham

Tim spends the next week learning everything he could on the internet. He finds he greatly prefers the black and white photographs of bustling New York over the colorful shiny photographs of Metropolis. Tim knows that he could take a professional online class at his school but the thought of only traveling from manor to school and back again like a stagnate cycle left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wants to see more of Gotham through his camera lens.

He wants to share the beauty he knows Gotham harbors.

 He wants to show people the hidden beauty that most forget about.

This new goal swiftly becomes his number one priority and tonight's the night he'll take the first steps to achieve his goal.

Hestia trills from her spot on top of Tim's alarm clock.

**Friday/ September 12/ 6:14 PM/ 71 degrees Partly sunny**

It was already 6:14 pm and sunset is around 7:38 pm so Tim needs to start to getting everything together. At the back of his closet behind the rack of obnoxiously colored Gucci belts one of Mother's associates gifted him, sits hidden a fully packed leather and canvas traveling backpack.  Tim found the backpack shoved deep into one of the unused coat closets and the only thing inside was a one dead moth and a single black and white photograph of a younger happier(Tim has never seen her smile to widely) version of Janet Drake. Since Mother brought the backpack on her first adventure, Tim felt like he should as well. The backpack filled with two bottles of water, four energy bars, his wallet with a hundred dollars in ones, a map of Gotham, a small notebook with pens, a flashlight, a simple first aid kit, a bottle of Max Repel (just in case) and Tim's camera case. He was prepared for anything.

Underneath the backpack was a bundle of clothes Tim secretly ordered. [The clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/year_old_tim_drake_street/set?id=223402707)\- if his Parent's (Mother) asks Tim about them, he would explain how he didn’t want to get his regular clothes dirty while in the garden taking photographs.

Tim quickly slips out of his clothes and grabs the ripped jeans first. He's never worn denim blue jeans before and finds the pants are baggy but rather comfy. The shirt was just a plain baseball tee that was thin enough for the warm autumn weather. Sitting down Tim pulls on the converse high tops and makes sure the white laces were pulled tight and secured. The large black hoodie gets rolled up and placed on top of his camera case as an extra layer.

Looking at himself in the full length  mirror in his closet Tim nods to at his reflection before grabbing his backpack and heads to his bedroom door. Hestia jumps and flaps her wings gently to get to her favorite perch, Tim's shoulders.

Hestia's only a week old, so flying can exhaust her fairly easily. Making sure he has his keys and Hestia in secured on his shoulder Tim starts to head to the  back door. The back of the manor starts a nicely trimmed cut grass yards, with a few rows of flowers and bushes and is surrounded by a nine foot solid brick wall. With only a three foot metal gate and a large pond connecting the Drake and Wayne yards together being the only intermission of the tall walls. To the back of the yard sat two metal sheds- one large for gardening tools and the smaller one for all of the sport gear Jack would buy, saying he would teach Tim how to play (they never did).

Pulling out his key chain Tim quickly unlocked the door and stepped into the metal shed. Hestia quickly flies to one of the metal shelves to get a higher vantage point.  Directly in front of the door sat an expensive black bike. Jack had wanted Tim to start riding the bike to and fro school instead of riding the bus, but Janet hadn't agreed so the bike was locked away. Tim had been taking the bike around the backyard for a few hours for the past three days, getting used to riding a bike. So Tim does a quick check of the bike before grabbing his helmet, goggles and gloves off the closes shelf.

Taking a big gulp of air Tim starts to fasten the gear on. Leaving the house at sunset was ever different to buying clothes Mother would never approve of. He shuddered thinking about what his Mother would do if she ever found out about this outing. But he had to do this.

Pushing the bike outside the shed Tim whistled to get Hestia's attention and almost fell over laughing when he saw her land on the ground because she was covered in dust, making her feathers dully looking. Hestia squawked at him before fluffing her feathers and giving herself a good shake.

"Do you want to fly or ride the bike" Tim says after getting his laughter under control. Giving him a dirty look Hestia jumps and flies a little to land on the bike's handlebar. She ignores him and grips the bar tightly with her claws. Not feeling so anxious anymore Tim smiles to himself and pushes the bike and his companion towards the very back gate. This gate lead to a dirt road the gardener had to take because mother hated him using the long drive way; calling them an eyesore.

Tim had to hop slightly on one leg to get on the bike's set; forcing him to be on his tippy toes to touch the ground and keep himself balanced.

"Ready?" Tim whispered and Hestia answered with a happy chirp. Nodding, Tim starts peddling down the dirt path that would lead him into Gotham.

* * *

 

After biking for about an hour and ten minutes (Tim had to stop a few times to take beautiful pictures of the setting sun at different angles). The thick clouds in the sky became shades of oranges, pinks and reds, and watched as more Pokémon would pop their heads from bushes and nests as he rode past them. Hestia stayed on the bike's handlebars the whole time with her wings open wide as if she was really flying. Shrieking whenever Tim would hit a bump in the dirt road that would off balance her; forcing the tiny robin Pokémon to rapidly flap her wings.

He's cautious as he bikes across the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge but making sure to watch for any cars (The clothes, paired with goggles and helmet masked his identity). He may of also stopped once to take a photograph of the Gotham River reflecting the red and orange sunset.

Another fifteen minutes  had Tim arriving into Crime Alley (formerly known as Park Row). He wanted to spend the next couple of days (months) learning everything (photographing everything) about Crime Alley before moving on to another section of Gotham.

The city was very still , so Tim had Hestia hop into his backpack until they got to a less crowded space. Hestia showed her displeasure by lightly peaking his knuckles as he helps her into the bag. Tim walks his bike on the sidewalk to, trying to weave around the other pedestrians. He keeps walking before he notices a small alleyway that was filled with trash can and old boxes. Looking around for a second Tim quickly moves a few boxes and a trash can around so he could shove his bike deep into the mess before moving the things back, blocking his bike from view. He knew he'll have to find a more secure place for his bike because losing his bike would mean walking and doubling or even tripling his traveling time.

The sun was all the way down and like a rippling effect one by one lights started to be flicked on. Yellow street lights and neon signs seem to transform Gotham into a different thing and it easily took Tim's breath away. He hurriedly moves towards a bus bench to he could pull his camera out and stuff his biking gear into his bag (oh and letting Hestia out).

Placing his helmet on the metal bench Tim shrugs his backpack off and moves to place it on the bench as well, but right when the bag is off his back the bag gets violently ripped from his grip by a running boy. For a second Tim freezes in shock and confusion before horror starts to bleed into every fiber of his being.

Hestia's in the bag. Hestia who eats all of his food. Hestia who reminds him to eat and sleep. Hestia who he's only know for a week but already feels like family. Hestia who chose to stay with him instead of leaving.     

Hestia who is his first friend.

Angry that someone would try to steal that friendship from his; Tim grabs his helmet and sprint after the thief. The thief obviously knows the city terrain more intimately than Tim as the boy sharply turns corner and shoving people down but Tim was small and could easily weave in between and around the bystanders. Tm never took his eyes off the dingy brown coat the boy wore. The boy glances over his shoulder briefly to check to distance between him and his victim, and by taking his eye off the sidewalk the boy stumbles over a trash bag and flails his arm before catching his balance and continues on running. But the short pause gave Tim an opportunity to shrink the distance  between him and his thief. The other boy sees this and scrambles around the corner. Tim is almost right behind him.

The alleyway they turn into is empty and dimly lit. Tim's panting and his chest his tightening in exhaustion and fear. The nine year old won’t be about to keep this pace for long. So Tim stops and suddenly grips the strap of his helmet tightly and pulls the right arm back and hurls the helmet as hard as he could. Fear, and anger fuels him.

Tm watches as the black helmet flies through the air heading straight for the running thief. The helmet drop to the ground just inches from the boy and tim watches in horror as the keeps running. In the moment Tim hated himself and felt tears swell up in his eyes. In that moment he didn’t care about the camera or photographs, it all seemed so stupid because he was going to lose his best friend.

Tim watches the boy run further towards the exit of the alley when a person suddenly steps in front of the thief and jerks a long blunt object upwards hitting the thief squarely in the jaw and sends the boy sprawling onto the grimy floor. Tim sprints with the last of his energy, moving closer to Hestia's rescuer. Skidding to a halt inches from the sprawling body of the thief; Tim snatched his backpack from the other boy's limp finger. The moment the bag was unzipped Hestia shoots out and into the air, screeching and hissing to show her displeasure at being so roughly manhandled.

Smiling Tim turns to face his hero- heroine it seem when the girl's round sky blue eyes meet his own thin-almond cobalt blue eyes.

"Thank you so much. I definitely appreciate your help; I-I don’t know what I would've done if I had l-lost Hestia" Tim voices started strong before trailing of into an almost whisper (Mother would've scolded him if she was here.)  

"Nah it's cool," She wore a smirk on her thin lip before frowning down at the boy she knocked out.

"I really hate thieves, so it really didn’t have anything to do with you yourself" She shrugs and drops the long bunt object (a broom handle) onto the floor and clasping her hands behind her back and leans forwards to scrutinizes him. Well Tim thinks that's what she’s doing but it's hard to tell because her pale purple baseball hat cast shadows on her face as she leans closer to him.

"Um o-okay but still thank you. I-I'm Tim and that's Hestia" He gulps when the nameless girl leans even closer with narrowed eyes. This close now he could see her tan face was dotted with light brown freckles all along her cheeks and nose. Her thin blonde eyebrows were pinched in concentration. Tim was sure this girl could easily beat him up if she felt like it. She was scary.

Hestia, getting bored of flying around their head and a little insulted that her boy wasn’t paying her any attention. Claims her favorite perch on her Tim's shoulder. Puffing up the Fletchling hisses at the unknown human getting to closer her person. The girl jerked back before smiling widely at him. She was also weird, maybe crazy.

"I'm Stephanie, Timbo" the girl - Stephanie says happily and thrusts her hand out for a handshake. Thrown of by the girls rapid mood change, he quickly wipes his hand on his jeans before offering his hand as well.

"It's Tim, just Tim" he snaps at her but she just throws her head back (making her long pale golden hair  sway in its purple scrunchie) and laughs loudly.

"Sure, sure Timmy" she crackles before letting go of his hand.

Defiantly crazy.

Stephanie wore a boy's deep [ purple hoodie](https://www.polyvore.com/10_year_old_stephanie_brown/set?id=223402202) stuffed into a pair of ratty denim overalls. Her dark purple sneaks were mud caked and stained. Purple crazy as well it seemed.

She finally stops laughing and points over his shoulder.

"That's Watt"

"What's what?" Tim's confused and wonders if all that laughing could cause her brain to be deprived oxygen.

"No not What, but Watt" Stephanie huffs and rolls her eyes, like Tim was the confused one. Feeling a little silly Tim turns  to  see what this crazy purple obsessed girl was going on about.  He freezes then he comes  face to face with a pair or floating eyes and a grinning mouth.

"Hi Watt" Tim greets faintly. The eyes widen and its mouth open up and a long thick tongue hangs out of it sharp toothed mouth. The creature seemed to vibrate and quickly moves forwards and licks Tim chin to the tip on his hair. His body tingles and stiffens up upon contact.

"Watt! I told you STOP doing that!"  Stephanie scolds the creature as she starts rummaging in her overalls pockets.

Hestia feeling her person stiffen and freeze causes her to panic and charges at the floating face, but she just passes right through. Stunned but not giving up she continues to bomb dive the face and every time she passes safely through.  The floating face smiles and laughs thinking it was some kind of game and merely floats in lazy circles.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry about him. I keep telling him stop licking people but he just never listens" Stephanie apologies as she walks around his to look at his face. She smiles sheepishly as she lifts a yellow cylinder and sprays Tim in the face.

Scrunching his eyes up, Tim could feel him body slowly loosen up and relax.

"So Watt" Tim looks at the upside down grinning  face.

"Watt the Gastly" she smiles and Tim nods. Hestia seeing the person was okay again, moves to cuddles into Tim’s neck and lightly pecks his chin in worry.

"I'm okay Girl" he closes his eyes as he  murmurs to the bird as he gently pets her fragile and tiny head. They spend a second reconnecting before he open his eyes and watches as the blonde girl scold the guilt looking Pokémon- a Ghost Pokémon.  Stephanie turns her head and gives a large smile (so did her Pokémon), Tim smiles back and thinks:  

"She seems pretty alright."   

**Author's Note:**

> A few things for my Author's Note:  
> \- Side story for how Stephanie and Watt met?  
> \- No Gen 7 Pokemon because I haven't played it yet  
> \- I will add more Tags when I post chapter 2  
> \- I already have most of the Bats Pokemon picked out but you can still comment below a Bat and a Pokemon you think fits them.  
> \- Also this series will end as a Slash but that won't happen until Tim is much older. So there will be a little Tim/Stephanie later on.


End file.
